FamilyTale
by ttflea
Summary: Hello! This story is about a family that goes hiking on Mt. Ebott. (Similar to GroupTale) You can PM me or review on whether you want a pacifist or genocide story. It is up to you! Updates on Saturdays.
1. A Family Hike

_Hello! This is my first FanFiction, it is a parody of Undertale (by Toby Fox) I created the characters Jack Goodman, George Goodman, Carla Goodman, Alex Goodman and Julia Goodman. This is pure FanFiction, no correlation to anyone in real life with those names. Anyway, the rest of the characters are made by Toby Fox, and I hope you enjoy! (This Chapter does not contain spoilers, but the next chapters will contain Genocide or Pacifist Spoilers.)_

* * *

201X – Day 1

It was a day just like any other. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and the Goodman family was taking a hike. Where else to climb but the tallest mountain around, "Mt. Ebott"?

Carla, the ten year old sister whined, "My legs hurt. Can we take a break?" She was silenced by her father, George.  
"If you want to stop, you can head down the mountain and wait in the car."  
"Never mind, I'd rather continue." Carla groaned.

"Look! A cave!" Jack exclaimed. Being the adventurous 12 year old boy he is, he runs up the mountain to explore the natural cave opening.  
"Be careful!" George yelled, as he ran up to follow his son.  
"Honey, wait for me!" Julia, George's wife proclaimed. "I don't want to miss out on these photo ops!"

As Carla trudged up the mountain, Alex, the oldest child of the house, lugged the weight of the camping supplies behind the rest of the family. "Carla, can you give me a hand?" Alex begged, but Carla showed no interest in helping. "Nope. Continue on up the mountain!"  
Alex thought that maybe she should take off her headphones, and maybe work for once in her life.

"Come on Alex, I don't want to wait any longer than I have to!" Jack shouted from the entrance, "Want to see how far this cave system is!"

* * *

Forty minutes later…

* * *

"Finally! What took you so long?" Alex said as he simmered with glee, "I want to inspect every inch of this cool cavern!" "In case you didn't notice, I had to take all of our stuff!" Alex complained, "Also, it would help if you guys took your own backpacks instead of me carrying all five!" Alex threw the backpacks at every family member, making sure to toss the backpack extra hard at Carla. "Fine. Let's just get this over with." Carla snottily said.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

* * *

"Mom! Look! I found a gigantic hole!" Jack said, jumping with joy.  
"Be careful, just stay away from it and we can- JACK! NO!" As Julia was calmly speaking, Jack jumped into the hole, and he was screaming as he fell down. "AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" Bang!

After around fifty seconds of free fall, there was a splat, but the hole was too deep to see what happened.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Julia nervously asked, shaking with fear. "Honey," Julia whispered, "Should we go down and try to get him?" "Of course we should! He is one of our children! We must check to see if he is at least alright." George whispered.

"Listen up! We are going down the hole to see if Jack is alright!" George broadly spoke.  
"Do we have to?" Carla retorted, "There is barely any signal here, and down there I doubt there will be any. How will I listen to my music? How can I text my friends? I NEED MY INSTAGRAM AND SNAPCHAT! OWW!" Alex slapped her in the face. "BE QUIET! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR DUMB SOCIAL MEDIA! WE CAME ON THIS HIKE TO RECONNECT WITH NATURE! NOT YOUR ELECTRONICS!" Alex took her phone, and dangled it over the hole. "You want your phone? Come and get it." Carla charged at full speed, ready to take the life out of Alex. "OOF!" Alex groaned, as Carla ran head-first into him, throwing him off balance, and knocking the two of them in the hole.

As the two lonely parents stared as the children fell, they realized that they had failed as parents.

They couldn't stop their children from fighting.

They couldn't stop Carla from her addiction.

They didn't even save one of their children from falling in a hole.

They failed. Accepting their fates, they stepped by the side of the hole, and were ready for their punishment.

Their job, protect their children. His dream, explore the universe. She needed to check that one last post. He wanted to help any way he could, and have a good time.

Hopes and Dreams, all can end in one decision.

* * *

 _How did you like it? The cool part about this story is that you can make the family go either leave Pacifically or make them be Genocidal. Leave your reviews below, and I will answer questions at the bottom area here. If there is anything else, you can put it in your review or PM me, and I will update this story every week. Bye!_


	2. A Fallen-Down Family

RUINS

" _We originated from dust, and when we die, we return to dust." Does that give an idea of how this story can go? Heh, just kidding. We currently have 20 readers. I am pretty impressed, and we got two reviews. Anyway, thanks for you votes,_ _Sqiudhater_ _and_ _Annabella Lucy Nox_ _. From their votes, we are doing a Pacifist Run! (For Now…) Also, the rest of you guys, you can PM me or write a review depending on which way you want this story to go. Make sure to follow and favorite! Enjoy! Also, the current POV for this chapter is Alex._

* * *

 _One more thing, in this AU, Frisk and Chara are male. Let's see where this will go…_

* * *

"Good Morning!" a strange voice said. It didn't sound like a voice I heard before.

A figure appeared before me. He was wearing a green and yellow striped shirt, and he was looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Who are you?" I said.

"I go by many names, but feel free to call be Chara."

"Chara, that is certainly an interesting name. Anyways, where am I?"

"You currently are in the Underground, and I am sure that you are scared. I just need you to remember this one thing. This place has dangerous monsters, and you need to kill them. They will try to kill you and your family, but protect them."

"Thank you for the advice. By the way can –"

* * *

SPLASH!

"Wake up! We are waiting for you. Get up!" Carla was irritating me, and I wanted to punch her in the face.

"Good morning Alex. Since you are up, can you wake up Jack?" George said as he paced and inspected the room.

I shook Jack gently, and he sprung into action. "Let's explore!"

Carla was groaning as she woke up. She was shocked that everyone was still alive. "Everybody, is anyone hurt?"

Everyone said, "No Mom. We are fine."

"Thank goodness my little sweetie-babies are alright!"

Carla was embarrassed and said, "Mom! I told you not to call me that!"

After everyone was organized, it was time to explore where they were. The ground was scattered with yellow buttercups. While searching the buttercups, Alex found an old keyboard.

"Hey dad, I found a keyboard. Pretty weird right?"

"Heh, that certainly is strange. Try it to see if it works."

Alex thought that it probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot. He pressed each button, one at a time. When he reached the "C" key, a menu popped up.

"Everyone, come here!" Alex shouted.

As the family gathered around, Alex pressed the "C" key again. The family was in awe. Jack tried to touch the menu, but his hand passed right through it.

Three options glowed white against the: **Party** , **Info** , **Cell**

Jack wanted a party, so he pressed the **Party** button.

A sub-screen appeared where it displayed each family member in an 8-bit form, and to the right of it was the HP of each family member.

George burst out into laughter. "This is just like the RPG's I used to play as a kid. This is so hilarious!"

* * *

Jack ran around, and found a new flower! It was a little different from the others, unlike the rest, it had a face. "Mommy! Look what I found!"

Julia got the camera ready, and took a photo of the strange flower.

As soon as the flash went out an "AUGH!" rang out. Julia and Jack looked around, but there was nobody around.

"I'm down here you creeps."

The pair looked down at the buttercup, seeing that it now had a friendly smile on its face.

"Howdy!" it said.

* * *

 _Well, what do you guys think of this chapter? Don't expect me to write this story every day. I will be posting chapters of this story on Saturdays or Sundays, or maybe when I get bored during the week. Comment down below if you have any ideas, and make sure to Follow and Favorite both Me and This story._

 _Also! Make sure to visit my home page and take the poll to decide which stories I will write next!_


	3. A Tutorial for the Family

RUINS II

 _"Don't talk to strangers."_

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!"

Jack was surprised. "Guys! This flower talks!"

"You all are new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"

George asked, "Yes, do you know where the exit is?"

"Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach y'all how things work around here!"

"Alex asked about the exit again, but the flower ignored him.

"I guess little old me will have to do."

* * *

Battle Activated

* * *

"See those hearts? Those are your SOULS, the very culmination of your being!"

Everybody looked down and saw their soul in front of them. It looked like a pixelated heart.

Jack: Orange - George: Yellow - Alex: Purple - Julia: Green - Carla: Lapis (Dark Blue)

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

George intterupted Flowey, "It stands for Level!"

"No, it stands for LOVE!"

"You wants some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry. I'll share some with you!"

"Down here, LOVE is shared through little white... "friendliness pellets""

Julia said, "i am sorry, but we do not take things from strangers. Goodbye"

*The Family Flees*

Jack remembered, "Wait, Flowey!"

"Yes? Do you want some LOVE?"

Jack creeped closer.

"Do you?"

Jack was less than a yard away from Flowey.

"Umm... Kid?"

Jack picked Flowey from the ground.

*Flowey was placed in Jack's Inventory.

"What the?! Put me down this instant!"

"No. You will show us the way out. Onwards!"

* * *

 _Sorry that this is a shorter chapter. I was up late making this one._


	4. A Battle-Hardened Family

_A/N: First off, I am soooooo sorry for forgetting to write this story. But now the creative juices are flowing and let's continue! PS, This is more of a Filler Chapter, because in the reviews I need help making a descision._

* * *

RUINS III

 _"Always be suspicious around strangers. You never know what they want."_

* * *

"Can you just put me down already?" Flowey begged, afraid of being dropped from 4 feet above the ground.

"Nope! It says your value is worth 500G! Whatever that is." Jack triumphantly said.

"Wow, you guys surely are a bunch of IDIOTS!" Flowey said, with a sarcastic smile on his face.

* * *

FIGHT ENGAGED!

George vs. Flowey

George [Act] - [Stern Warning] "In this family we do not say bad words!"

Flowey [Act] - [Ignore] "Whatever..."

George [Fight] - [Flowey] - [Weak Attack!] George tears off one of Flowey's eight petals.

George Wins!

* * *

"Why did you do that! That hurts! Do you know how long it takes to grow one of those back?" Flowey unloaded his anger on George.

"Walk it off." George said, unsympathetically.

"Walk it off?! I DON'T HAVE LEGS!" Flowey yelled.

* * *

 _20 Minutes of Exploring Later_...

* * *

"At least let me tell you how to survive down here." Flowey said, still unforgiving of the Petal. "In this world it is literally Kill or Be Killed. Monster will attack you-"

"M..monsters?" Jack asked, hiding behind Alex.

"Yes. Monsters. They will try to kill you, but there are multiple ways you can defend yourself.

* * *

Fight Engaged!

Flowey vs. The Family

"Try to move around your Souls. Don't worry, I won't attack."

The Family members are bumping into each other, even though their souls are flying around.

"Now LV. is important. If you kill monsters, you will get EXP, and when you get enough EXP, you will LV. up. To kill a monster, go to [Fight] and attack it. Some monsters take more than one attack to kill though. On your turn, you can Fight, Act, use an Item, or give Mercy. I recommend Fighting. But, you can Act, try to appeal to their emotions, and then Spare them. Just remember, you can fight them, or give them Mercy."

"Got it." Alex said.

"Now onto the Monster's turn. The monster will try to attack you. All you need to know is to move your souls away from the white areas. for example, try dodging these "friendliness pellets""

Flowey winked, and then some white pellets flew toward each member of the family, naturally we all dodged them, except George, who got hit by one of them. George lost 2 HP.

"Wait, Flowey, is HP the amount of life we have? And if so, does that mean we die when we get to 0 HP?" George asked.

"Yes to both questions. Don't get hit by many attacks, or you will die." Flowey said.

Fight Over

* * *

"Well, that's a wrap on the battle system. I am going to take a nap." Flowey said, tucking himself inside of Jack's backpack.

"Anyways, we should set up camp and call it a night. After all, it's getting late." George commanded, as he started to set up a tent.

* * *

 _After two hours of Family Camp Songs and Scary Stories, everyone decided to go to sleep._

* * *

 _In the sleeping mind of Alex..._

* * *

"So how's your first couple days been?" the figure said.

Alex started explaining, "Oh yeah... Chara... It's been going fine. We met this flower who talks and he is helping us find the-"

"A... flower..? By any chance, is it a Golden Buttercup that can talk?" Chara said, with a nervous tick in his voice.

"Yes. He was quite kind and is helping us with our journey to the exit." Alex said.

"Don't trust him. He will betray you sometime. It might be now, maybe later. be very careful. You need to raise your LV to make that happen. Protect your family." Chara beckoned.

"Got it. Thanks for the advice!" Alex thoughtfully said.

"Talk to me again later!" Chara hollered, as Alex was waking up.

* * *

 _A/N: Once again, sorry for forgetting to update. Here is the choice. Should this remain a slightly different version of Undertale or should I pull some strings and make the next chapters Underfell? Or a different AU that isn't too far from the current plot?_

 _Comment down below if you have any ideas, and make sure to Follow and Favorite both Me and This story._


End file.
